


依恋 02

by allrisetangyuan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※赫海同人※特殊设定【双性海】请注意现实向AU一切皆为私设请勿与真人连结





	依恋 02

02

好不容易结束了在日本的巡演，泰国的安可场之后他们俩人又有了几天的小假期，李东海提出想去温暖又不会有人认出他们的地方悠闲地度过休假。于是他们决定到夏威夷去，艳阳下沙滩上的你追我赶，海水味道的夜晚在天空绽放的灿烂烟火，身旁相伴的固定同行人……简直不能更美好，要是能再制造一些恰到好处的浪漫，顺其自然水到渠成地发生点什么……李赫宰表示他真的不是图谋不轨，只是再这样下去他对自己一直以来圈粉无数的魅力值也难免要产生怀疑了。

晚上俩人在房间的室外阳台躺在沙滩椅上闲聊，他们已经很久没有这么放松了，自从退伍后，或者说自从俩人恋爱后，他们似乎还没有过一次这样的时刻，远离那些他们几乎遍及全球的工作地点，像普通人一样感受夏威夷的自在和热情。

他们聊工作，聊队友的近况，或是一些不着边际的话题，音乐、电影、回忆……他们的人生阅历足够丰富，他们一起相处的时光也足够长久，不怕相对无言，即便只是安静地待在一起，也能感受到恋人陪在身边的舒适和满足感。

他们喝了点酒店送上来的调酒，度数不高，却正好适合交换一个仿佛醉醺醺的吻。李赫宰终于将他的小老虎拐到房间的柔软大床上时，脑袋里还在胡思乱想着，他这样应该不能算趁人之危，现下气氛正好，李东海躺在他身下眯着一双大眼睛对着他笑得像个小猫咪，如果他待会真的不愿意……

“赫，亲亲啊……”

李东海等了许久李赫宰还是撑着手没有任何动作的迹象，只好主动伸出双臂攀着身上人的脖颈将人拉下来，红着双颊皱着无辜的小眉头向恋人索取一个缠绵的亲吻。

很好，他没有任何挣扎了。

李赫宰终于俯下身去，将李东海整个笼罩在他的身影之下，先是轻柔的吻上眉间抚平小老虎因为等了太久而产生的小小不满，然后是那双眼尾飘着红，湿漉漉的大眼睛，最后终于照着对方心意落在那微微嘟起等待已久的唇上。

辗转厮磨后缓缓挑开双唇，温柔逗弄着小老虎主动缠上来的小舌，偶尔轻咬几下软滑的下唇，再侧过脸整个覆上去，让对方的齿间完全充斥着自己的吐息。

有别以往情欲上涌时仿佛要深入到咽喉深处直接夺走他呼吸的激烈亲吻，李东海对李赫宰这种温柔缠绵地仿佛在用双唇宠爱着他的吻可说是没有一点招架之力，他被酒精熏得有些迷糊的意识现在好像更晕晕乎乎了。

其实李赫宰原本的打算是借由温柔的动作企图放下小老虎的戒心，好达成两人零距离或者说负距离亲密接触的目的。但当他吻上李东海的眼角，看着那双充满依恋与信任的双眼缓缓阖上，渴望着恋人更多温柔对待的神情时，李赫宰的心突然之间扑通扑通的，好像涨满了什么又几乎不堪重负般地塌了一角。这一刻他只觉得什么都无所谓了，尽管他一直以来都想要他想得要疯，但此时他对他的小老虎只想倾尽所有他能给予的温柔。

不过不管怎么说，李赫宰一开始的计策似乎也起到了一点作用，被他缠绵暧昧的吻弄得意乱情迷的小老虎手臂紧紧攀着他宽厚的肩背，身体也忍不住开始往上一蹭一蹭的，渴望着更多亲密和爱抚。

“哈啊…赫……”

李赫宰几乎瞬间理解了他的未尽之语，终于将双唇往下吸吮啃弄他脖颈间的肌肤，一只手缓缓一颗一颗解着白衬衫的扣子，又忍不住在靠近心口处吸咬出一个暧昧的红痕。

他一边舔弄着身下人胸前受到刺激而立起的乳首，一只手也游移轻抚着充满弹性仿佛会吸手的胸腹肌肉，渐渐往下在裤腰缝处徘徊，此时李东海的衬衫已经被他剥下来丢到一旁，他自己的上衣也被李东海在他腰腹处胡乱抚摸的手给撩到胸前，他干脆起身单手把上衣从头顶给扒掉，再俯下身去亲吻愣愣看着他不知道在想些什么的李东海。他一只手伸到对方后脖颈间揉捏着抬起他的下颌方便接吻，另一只手终于突破他一直没能越过的界线，触碰到已经偷偷起了反应的小小老虎。

李东海原本在他结实腰腹肌肉上抚摸揉捏的手此时一动也不动地攀在他腰后似乎微微颤抖着，却没有像以往那样挣开他的亲吻阻止他动作，而是放任李赫宰的手轻柔的抚慰着自己。

当李赫宰感受到身下人开始随着他的动作不易察觉的扭动着，从相接的唇齿间溢出几声模糊低沉的喘吟，搂在他腰间的手也胡乱抓挠着无处安放时。松开对方的双唇将额头抵上他的，手上加重了力道和速度搓揉，恋人沉重且灼热凌乱的吐息隔空喷洒进他故意贴近的唇缝间。

“嗯不……赫宰，啊！”

李东海攀上颠峰时脸色潮红回不过神的魅惑神情让他忍不住再次将唇覆上，这次的吻依旧温柔缠绵却带着比之前更加强烈的情欲，刚刚擦拭干净的手这次试着向下继续摸索，李东海直到刚才为止几乎没有抗拒的姿态让他知道也许这次真的是个好机会，他终于能真正和自己的小老虎有更加亲密的接触了。

嘴角突然尝到的咸涩滋味惊醒了他。

李赫宰惊吓地睁开双眼，就看到李东海不知道什么时候开始泪珠一颗一颗不停地往外冒，大部分跟着地心引力往后隐没在发间，只有几颗顺着挺翘的鼻翼流到他们的唇齿相接处。

李赫宰心里一慌，几乎是手忙脚乱的将手抽出抚上李东海哭得湿漉漉的双颊，又意识到不对改由用嘴唇一点一点吻去那些令人心疼的滚烫泪珠。

“别哭，宝贝别哭，你不想的话我们不做了好不好，你别哭……”

他语无伦次的安抚着，李东海却只是咬着下唇轻摇着头，眼泪也落得更凶了，让他不知该如何是好。

正在他完全不知所措时小老虎突然猛得一头扎进他的脖颈处，一只手臂向上搂着他的肩背不让李赫宰抬起身来看他，另一只手往下悉悉索索的，下身微微抬起似乎自己将短裤给褪下了。  
李赫宰就这样撑着双臂任由他搂着自己动作，搞不懂现在是什么状况也不敢再轻举妄动，深怕再刺激到刚刚哭得有些凄惨的恋人。

李东海主动将自己的下身剥得一丝不挂后，下了什么决心似的迅速抓过他的一只手往自己下身探去。

“宝贝？”他迟疑地轻唤引起身下好不容易鼓起勇气的人又是一颤，把他的手引至自己双腿间后又迅速收回来同样攀上他的脖子紧紧搂着，脸仍是埋在他脖颈处不肯让他看见。

李赫宰心里仍然疑惑着不知道李东海究竟是不希望更进一步还是在害怕着什么，不过还是小心地顺着他的意，姿势别扭地一手抚着他有些留长的发丝，另一手在对方腿间附近的肌肤安慰似的轻抚着。在李东海放松肌肉后缓缓将手绕过不久前亲密接触过的小家伙继续往下探去，直到指尖触碰到一抹意料之外的柔软。

“呜呃…！”

身下人似是压抑着泄出了一声似紧张似害怕的抽噎，好不容易放松的双手又重新紧紧搂住他，像是不知所措又像是害怕他离自己而去。

“嘘——宝贝别怕、别怕，我在这。”

来不及去深想指尖触摸到的似乎不同于一般男性的部位，李赫宰感受到恋人不安的情绪，心脏一缩下意识地先张口安抚。待到对方再次放松下来后手上才开始继续探索，身下人尽管双腿之间的肌肉僵硬地紧绷着，却一直保持着原本双腿轻微张开的姿态，任由他的手毫无阻隔地细细触碰他隐藏了32年的秘密。

李赫宰此时的内心几乎可说是震撼的，并非是因为受到惊吓，而是惊讶于他自以为从头到脚都了解得透透彻彻的恋人居然还隐藏着这样的秘密，紧接着是对十几年来相处时各种细节的恍然大悟，原来这就是为什么他们在一起一年多李东海一直不愿跟他走到最后一步。这就是为什么十几年来队友之间已经坦承相见不知道多少次，唯独李东海除了偶尔在宿舍半裸着展现健身的成果，下身总是一丝不苟的穿着睡裤或短裤。

疑惑解开之后涌上李赫宰心头的只剩下止不尽的心疼和懊悔，他总是单纯清澈、从来都不知道隐瞒任何事情的小老虎，是承受着怎么样的心情守着这个秘密三十几年的？是不是因为这样他的小老虎才总是像缺乏安全感一般地依赖着他？要是他能早点知道，要是他能早一点认清自己的感情……

“宝贝，我……”

“赫宰！”像是害怕着他接下来的言语，李东海带着哽咽的腔调急促出声，双手仍紧紧搂着他，却终于将脸从他的脖颈处抬起，好看的大眼睛哭得红肿，脸上犹挂着泪痕，带着满满的歉意和不安慌张地对他倾诉。

“我、一直不敢跟你说，我应该要早点告诉你的，应该要这样的……但是我不知道要怎、我害怕、你不能接受，我怕你觉得我是、我是”

“你是李东海。”

李赫宰坚定而温和的声音打断他接下来未出口的话，李东海一直胡乱飘着不知所措的眼神下意识对上他的。他愣愣地看着恋人仿佛沉稳却像要将所有剧烈情感都倾泄而出的双眼，就像那天在车上他开着直播这人也是透过镜头这样看着他，用和那天如出一彻的，不容置疑的低沉嗓音对他说。

“你是李东海，是我的小老虎，我最爱的宝贝……我永远的固定同行人。”


End file.
